


charmed

by thunderylee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bondage, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Slytherin Santana/Hufflepuff Brittany bondage.





	charmed

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“ _Bondageous_ ,” Brittany casts from across the room.

“That’s not even a real spell,” Santana chides from the bed, her uniform skirt sliding up her thighs as she bends her knee teasingly. Brittany catches a flash of green panties and wonders if all Hogwarts undergarments were House colors. She wouldn’t know – she doesn’t wear any.

“Whatever,” she shoots back, pouncing on the Head Girl’s bed and whipping her tie from around her neck. “We’ll do it the Muggle way.”

Santana looks good with her wrists in black and gold, contrasting with her green and silver sweater vest that Brittany pushes up with both hands. Santana’s chest heaves as it’s exposed, her nipples hardening in the crisp castle air and Brittany leans down to take one into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue.

“Mm,” Santana moans, her legs spreading to invite Brittany between them and rub against her. “More, Brit.”

Brittany calls for her wand, conjures a vibrating bullet and runs it up the inside of Santana’s thigh. Santana hates teasing and that’s why Brittany does it, because the Slytherin girl is hot when she’s angry and resorts to Spanish insults. Brittany earns a “puta” when she grazes the bullet against Santana’s clit through her panties, grinning as she whispers a spell that takes the bullet straight from her fingers.

“Oh fuck,” Santana hisses, her body jerking as the bullet settles deep inside her. “Brittany, untie me.”

“No,” Brittany replies, pressing a kiss to Santana’s lips before tonguing her way down her chest. She makes sure to lavish both of Santana’s nipples so they’ll continue to be stimulated by the air, then settles between Santana’s legs and pushes up her skirt.

Her groin is trembling on its own, the bullet charmed to latch onto her G-spot and not stop, and Brittany pulls aside the crotch of her panties to find her glistening with arousal. Two fingers spread her folds and she purposely flicks her tongue around Santana’s clit, taking pleasure in how she’s holding the usually controlling girl at the brink of orgasm.

“ _Brit_ ,” Santana whines, her clit practically jumping towards Brittany’s tongue. “I swear to god I’m going to curse you with dark magic if you don’t fucking make me come right now.”

It’s an empty threat, but Brittany licks her anyway. The walls echo with the depth of Santana’s scream, her body thrashing on the bed as the bullet and Brittany’s tongue push her over the edge, and Brittany doesn’t stop. The oversensitive clit shies away from her and Santana tries to close her legs, but Brittany prevails and Santana lurches again with another orgasm.

She gets kneed in the face and falls to the side, but the bullet keeps going and Brittany watches Santana keep jolting and coming, her screams music to Brittany’s ears as she reaches for her wand and transforms it into a dolphin. It “bites” onto her own clit and Brittany arches in pleasure, lifting her skirt for Santana to see and squirting a little with each orgasm. She makes it as long as she can, reaching over to play with Santana’s breasts while they both gasp and shake on the bed, and finally Brittany halts all of the charms.

The bullet withdraws from Santana and vanishes, the wand returning to its normal shape and cleaning itself. Brittany uses it to clean them both as well, although she leaves Santana in her debauched state to admire for awhile longer.

“Um, Brit,” Santana says breathlessly. “The ties?”

Brittany runs her thumbs over Santana’s nipples and smiles at the resulting twitch. “We’re just taking a break.”

Santana narrows her eyes while Brittany glances towards the maroon and yellow uniforms hanging up neatly to the side. Quinn shouldn’t be back tonight, and if she catches them, well, Brittany has some charms for her, too. The perks of being a Hufflepuff.


End file.
